Chaos
by MD Goth
Summary: An intergalitic assasin comes looking for a fight against....Raven and the titans are helpless to stop him this is with a twist in the end. I've decided to continue it. FINISHED!
1. I

Author's disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Titans.  
  
"What is this about Slade I do have a life you know," a voice in the darkness said, obvious boredom and rudeness in it.  
  
"Patience is a virtue Chaos but since you have been so patient I believe it is time you should know what your objective is and that is to destroy this girl right there," Slade pointed to a picture of Raven, "I."  
  
"I'm an intergalactic assassin for the good fight Slade and according to my sources, you should be dead right now, so I guess your just lucky that no one in has made a bargain just yet and it won't be long now." Chaos said obvious disgust in his voice.  
  
"Yes but if I hear that this girl has more power than you," Slade watched as Chaos's eyes flashed with heated anger, a sword was drawn out and Slade found himself backed up against a wall. "That is why not only will you be getting rid of my enemy and yours, and of course I will be paying you a lofty price for her head so is it a bargain Chaos." Slade said.  
  
"Fine but on 3 conditions, number one if this Raven girl proves to be a good fighter I will not kill her, two hire others so the rest of her team doesn't get in the way and last but not least even if I fail you will pay me or its no deal." Chaos said putting his sword away.  
  
"Then it is a deal for so many have failed me and these will be your three assistants" Slade pointed to a door as three familiar people entered the room, "Chaos meet Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo."  
  
Authors note: I have to end it here so sorry it was so short please read and review 


	2. II

Authors note thanks for the reviews  
  
"Okay Titans we're going to split up today so we can do what we want to do," Robin said. (a/n: I HATE ROBIN and I am sorry for those who like him).  
  
"Fine if you need me I'll be at the Café," Ravens monotone voice came forth as they all left to do their own things ignoring her words.  
  
"They don't seem to like you do they," a deep voice said as Ravens eyes quickly looked over the boy. "The names Zarbon," he said with a quick flick of his long green hair.  
  
Raven studied him noticing his light blue skin. "No they really don't,"  
  
"So. I'm heading to this café that I heard about so would like to come." Zarbon said flashing his award winning, heart stopping, girl winning smile.  
  
"Yeah that would be great Zarbon." Raven said with a blush.  
  
5 min later  
"This place is cool I wish we had some of these on my Planet." Zarbon said his voice filled with awe.  
  
"Um where exactly are you from and why are you here exactly are you here." Raven said.  
  
"Well have you ever heard of the intergalactic assassins guild Raven," Raven nodded. " Well your looking at there top Assasin I'm here on a special assignment Raven. Of course I must leave you soon as I must scout out this. person." Zarbon said with a sigh.  
  
"Do you know who it is." Raven began.  
  
"Yeah the thing is my head is telling me that I should do it but my heart is telling me I shouldn't you know cause I've really only been on this planet for 2 days and I think I'm already falling in love with her." Zarbon finished with a small blush.  
  
Authors note: Okay Zarbon doesn't belong to me and I was having a hell of a writers block so sorry for the long delay. R&R Bye!!!! 


	3. III

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I had an exam, yes an exam stupid usage thank God for photographic memory *_* Wait a moment I don't have photographic memory! Anyway thank you for your lovely reviews and for your wait here is the next chapter.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Zarbon couldn't believe it he had fallen in love with this girl with only a 1hr of knowing her and he was the one who had quoted to his sister that love at first sight was nearly impossible. He was now faced with the decision kill her or leave her. Hmmm decisions he could easily tell that killing her would be like no other female he had killed he might actually feel the pain.  
  
"Hello Raven we must leave the mall of shopping to go home," Starfire said as she and the rest of the Titans noticed the dark handsome Zarbon in the corner.  
  
"Who is this Raven?" Robin said out of curiosity.  
  
"The name us Zarbon remember it cape boy," Zarbon said coldly as he turned to walk away.  
  
*LATER*  
  
"You didn't do it its almost as if you have feelings for this girl," Slade snarled at Zarbon who was polishing his swords as if he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
"Watch that tongue Slade they don't call me the King of blades for nothing and if I were you I wouldn't get so uptight about this," Zarbon said as he started to walked away.  
  
"Stop.."Slade was cut of by the sudden dagger embedded by his face.  
  
"Sometimes the dagger can move faster than the sword remember that Slade," Zarbon said with a feral growl.  
  
*At the Titan Tower *  
  
"I don't like him he's to arrogant for his own good." Robin said angrily.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you like him or not the question is does Raven like him," Cyborg said.  
  
Raven blushed, "I'm going to my room," She said as a mug exploded.  
  
A/n: I hope you like this chapter I'll try to get another one up before exams and especially before Christmas *tell me if you want to see Raven and Zarbon as a couple* R&R 


	4. IV

A/n: Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter..  
  
Zarbon smiled as he put on his best uniform and he placed on his jewels head bands which were like Raven's own jewel except he had three. He had planned to meet Raven that day. He picked up his dagger and smiled it was his one luxury as he slipped it into his belt. He then took of not knowing that Slade had hired someone to watch him, a familiar person.  
  
Later ..  
  
"Hey Raven I was wondering if you could show me more of this planet and." Zarbon blushed, "And possibly have some lunch." Zarbon began as Robin thought it would be a good time to interrupt.  
  
"Sorry Raven has stuff to do she can't go out an assassin like you." Robin snarled.  
  
Zarbon gave him his answer quickly and quietly as he withdrew his knife, "I asked Raven not you now please allow her to answer," his voice was quick and collected with a dangerous tone to it. He said as he turned to Raven.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger yay my very first one please R&R and I won't update until I get five reviews. 


	5. V

A/N: Sorry but i clicked the wrong story so i hope you really don't mind. I promised my friend I would put up an advertisement for her site so here it is:   
  
Zarbon groaned Raven had just said no and he was feeling extremely depressed as he flew up in the air and pulled out a reed flute (a/n: He is on the roof of the titan tower) and began to play a sad melancholy tune. *I guess she just can't love an assassin* he thought bitterly.  
  
Raven was thinking along the same lines *No one can love a demon he just doesn't know. hey what that sounds* she thought sadly as she got up and floated to the roof. There was Zarbon playing his flute.  
  
"And to think that I got all dressed up for her," he said angrily. "just for her," he repeated again as he continued to play.  
  
"Who'd you get all dressed up," Raven said a small smile on her face.  
  
"Uh no one" he said blushing "So I.  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry but I have Exams and my next update should be in January Thanks 


	6. VI

Zarbon groaned Raven had just said no and he was feeling extremely depressed as he flew up in the air and pulled out a reed flute (a/n: He is on the roof of the titan tower) and began to play a sad melancholy tune. *I guess she just can't love an assassin* he thought bitterly.  
  
Raven was thinking along the same lines *No one can love a demon he just doesn't know. hey what that sounds* she thought sadly as she got up and floated to the roof. There was Zarbon playing his flute.  
  
"And to think that I got all dressed up for her," he said angrily. "just for her," he repeated again as he continued to play.  
  
"Who'd you get all dressed up," Raven said a small smile on her face.  
  
"Uh no one" he said blushing "So I was wondering weather you would reconsider taking a tour of the city or we could just stay here and talk its totally up to you I mean well." Zarbon blushed breaking of.  
  
A stranger in the sky rolled her eyes it was quite obvious that Zarbon would rather flirt with his target.  
  
Meanwhile on the roof Zarbon had begun to tell about his life, "I was born on the planet Rbjin but my father -may his soul rot in a thousand hells- sold me and my sister Ryu as apprentices to the Assassins but one thing led to another and I was finally allowed due to my good sword skills and well Rbjin powers and an incident at the training school.  
  
"What incident?" Raven questioned.  
  
"It was really nothing," Zarbon said unconvincingly but Raven left it alone, Zarbon continued to tell Raven about his work as he silently withdrew his dagger from its scabbard " I want to show you something that's really important to me Raven it was my first dagger and blade of any kind really," Zarbon said with a smile as he showed her the dagger its hilt was encrusted with black jewels the blade itself was made from a rare metal called admantium which was virtually indestructible. "And I want you to keep it as a present from me because I have to leave this planet soon well actually I have to leave in a week but it's yours and hears it scabbard Raven. " Zarbon handed her the scabbard. Zarbon leaned in for a kiss but--  
  
"ZARBON!!!" a voice yelled from the skies as a figure descended. Zarbon took one look at the figure before passing out.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter please R&R. 


	7. VII

A/n: Sorry but I've been having major writers block and the teachers at school thought it would be fun pile me down with homework and I've been working on my other story for a while so I really hope that you enjoy this.  
  
Zarbon eyes snapped open and he got up groggily. "Hey Raven I just had the strangest dream that my sister was-oh hrekin - Hey Sis how's it going." Zarbon swore in his native language.  
  
"Do you know why I'm here," Ryu said. She had long green hair similar to his brother the pale green skin was flushed with anger.  
  
"Uh No. should I Ryu." Zarbon a huge stupid smile plastered on his face as his face as he rubbed the back of his neck idiotically.  
  
Ryu sweat dropped "Sie Verlierer!" Ryu spat.  
  
"I am not a loser so why exactly are you here Sister." Zarbon spat back.  
  
And Magically the Teen titans fall through the door since they were spying on Raven and Zarbon.  
  
Zarbon and Ryu were to busy being at each others throat to notice. Finally Zarbon ended the argument with his little sign of peace. He would never have the brains to beat his sister in a verbal argument.  
  
Zarbon glared at his sister this would be the worst yet his past would be revealed And then he would have to kill them like the last 45 times.  
  
"Um not to be rude or anything but who the hell are you ." Cyborg said with a glare at Ryu.  
  
"She's my sister," Zarbon said with a shrug.  
  
"So Zarbon you asked why I'm here well its because your employer complained yet again about your work and how you kept blowing him off," Ryu said with a smirk.  
  
"So who exactly is this employer of his?" Robin asked.  
  
"That bird man is none of your business," Zarbon's voice quickly slid back into the bad boy act that he had been using.  
  
"And when I got here I saw you doing the same thing you do with every girl you meet flirt," Ryu growled.  
  
"Yeah but this time is different I." Zarbon looked at Raven but she had already left the roof. "really do love her Ryu, and I really got to go now I got to go apologize," Zarbon said sadly. He turned away and was about to go down the titan tower when he heard Robin's voice:  
  
"Titans Go"  
  
-To be continued-  
  
A/n: hope you like this chapter Please r&r 


	8. VIII

Sorry its taken me so long to update but I've been busy nine projects homework, Try outs, stupid idiots who happen to go to my school and who are going to hell is just a bit of what I'm  going through right about now. (If you can't tell I'm pissed of.)

Anyway what better way to fuel my seething hatred than on fanfic so here's chapter 7.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Zarbon turned around and jumped out of the way just as cyborgs hand created a crater where he had just been. Zarbon smiled as cyborgs sonic cannon hit him. The light subsided and there stood Zarbon barely a scratch on him. 

          Beastboy then turned into  a tiger and aimed a big swipe at Zarbon chest who disappeared and reappeared in the air floating slightly.  "I don't see why you are attacking me but your hardly a challenge, But if it's a fight you want than a fight is what you are going to get," Zarbon held out his hand it and a flash of light  of appeared. 

          Ryu who had wisely stayed out of this little fight smiled *finally some blood shed just as long as he doesn't lose control like usual*

          Robin who Zarbon hadn't paid any attention to had decided on a sneak attack and had kicked Zarbon in the back causing him to fall deep within the titans tower and also through Raven's room. 

"You idiot's that's a mistake your aren't going to live to remember" Ryu yelled at them. 

"I'ts not like I killed him" Robin yelled back. 

"Yes but your going to wish that you did" a very feral,  voice came forth and through the dust you could see a pair of Neon red eyes with a reptilian stripe through them.  


	9. IX

**A/n: Yeah alright I like this story and it's doing better than my other one and even that ones done I'm too lazy to type it on the computer. But lately everything's been on the hectic side test's, every week two major death's this school year, moving to a new school, 9 projects which I just finished and I didn't really feel like writing on my birthday, but heres the new chapter.**

Ryu cursed inwardly to herself now they had done it now they had unleashed her brother's rage well the bloodshed would be interesting yet if this got of hand then she would have to intervene.Zarbon smiled to himself this was going to be one bloody battle, the teen titans were in shock Zarbon had transformed into a more reptilian version of himself and his usually neat hair was wild.Robin lunged at Zarbon who side stepped him and delivered a sharp blow to the back of his head leaving an unconscious Robin to drop to the ground in a bloody heap as tons of blood seemed to be pouring out of the back of his head."Are you really sure you want to attack me?" Zarbon said with a malicious grin. "I mean I would have to charge Slade more for this, but then again it would be a pleasure taking you ou—"Ryu had enough as she lunged at him and again Zarbon side stepped such an obvious attack and delivered another sharp elbow to the back of Ryu's neck."So you were just toying with Ravens feelings." Cyborg said as he aimed his sonic cannon at Zarbon.Zarbon didn't notice Raven behind him "At first it was me toying with her feelings of course I was doing my job but over the past couple of days I actually began to have feelings for her, but does it really matter any more she probably does hate me and just when I was about to go and tell Slade off." Zarbon shrugged and waited for the blast from Cyborg.

"Actually it does matter," Zarbon turned around....

**And that's all I feel like writing right about now any who I might actually finish this story. That would be a first so keep on looking back**


	10. X

**A/n: Well I'm in the middle of exams and yet I'm still updating well this would be my very last chapter. I own nothing and the song Linkin Parks Breaking the Habit  
  
**

"Actually it does matter," Zarbon turned around and there stood Raven. "I mean I never thought anyone could love me because of who my father is and what he did but when you came along I finally knew that I am my own person not who my father defined me as."

By this time Zarbon had slowly began his transformation back to his regular old self and was on the ground panting. He slowly got up "look Raven I know you probably hate me now for what I did to the titan's but I got to say this I never thought I'd say these words to someone else but I...Well I lo.." Zarbon turned around faster than the human eye could catch and had pinned Robin who had been trying to sneak up on him a dagger pressed to his throat. Zarbon could feel everyone's piercing stares at him but the question was could he do it and a song that he had heard on the radio began to run through his head.

Memories consume  
  
Like opening the wound  
  
I'm picking me apart again  
  
You all assume  
  
I'm safe here in my room  
  
Unless I try to start again  
  
I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
'Cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I know it's not alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
Tonight  
  
Clutching my cure  
  
I tightly lock the door  
  
I try to catch my breath again  
  
I hurt much more  
  
Than anytime before  
  
I had no options left again  
  
I dont want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
'Cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
Tonight  
  
I'll paint it on the walls  
  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
  
I'll never fight again  
  
And this is how it ends  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
But now I have some clarity  
  
to show you what I mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
Tonight

Zarbon got up his dagger still at ready in case Robin decided to do any thing stupid and turned around, looking directly at Raven, "I love you Raven with all my heart I do." Zarbon blushed and then turned away.

Raven gave him a smile, "I love you to Zarbon..."

"That's nice an all but Zarbon is in trouble with the leaders back home and if he doesn't go they'll kill him and anyone close to him which includes me possibly you and the titans," Ryu said rubbing her head.

"We can take them I know we..." Cyborg began.

"Sorry no actually you couldn't trust me you say how fast Zarbon moves they move the same speed and you'd be dead before that one eye of yours—Ewwww Zarbon what the hell are you doing." Ryu said watching Zarbon and Raven kiss.

Zarbon broke away from Raven before muttering something in her ear, Ryu heard it loud and clear as the titans couldn't his words were "I'll be back I promise."

With that he turned to Ryu and nodded his head at the titans and gave an evil smirk to Robin, before he and his sister took off.

Raven gave a little smile toward the retreating figures in the sky before looking down there on the ground was two things the crystals Zarbon wore and his dagger. She smiled he would be back.

**A/n: Well I finished it yay go me first story I've ever finished any who I need at least 5 reviews if you want a sequel.**


End file.
